Lauren Cohan
Category:People | image = | birth name = | known aliases = | gender = | mediums = Television | roles = | date of birth = January 7th, 1982 | place of birth = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = The Walking Dead | first = }} Lauren Cohan is an American television actress born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania in 1982. Lauren's first work in television was a bit role in episode 4986 of the daytime soap opera The Bold and the Beautiful where she played an employee of Forrester Creations. Lauren's first recurring work in television was playing a demon character named Bela Talbot in the CW Network action/horror series Supernatural. She appeared in six episodes of the show between 2007 and 2008. In 2011, she appeared in five episodes of the comedy spy series Chuck, playing a character named Vivian McArthur Volkoff. Cohan's character was the central antagonist from season four of the show. She appeared in "Chuck Versus the Masquerade", "Chuck Versus the First Bank of Evil", "Chuck Versus the Family Volkoff", "Chuck Versus the Last Details" and "Chuck Versus the Cliffhanger". Between 2010 and 2012, Lauren made sporadic appearances on the CW Network television series The Vampire Diaries. She played a character named Rose and appeared in six episodes. Her character was a vampire and the servant of the elder known as Klaus. Beginning in 2011, she had a recurring role on season two of the AMC series The Walking Dead. She played a character named Maggie Greene, who was the daughter of veterinarian and farmer Hershel Greene. With season three, Lauren became a regular cast member on the series. Lauren Cohan has also appeared in episodes of The Bold and the Beautiful, Valentine, Life, Cold Case, CSI: NY and Children's Hospital. As an actress The Walking Dead # Walking Dead: Bloodletting # Walking Dead: Save the Last One # Walking Dead: Cherokee Rose # Walking Dead: Chupacabra # Walking Dead: Secrets # Walking Dead: Pretty Much Dead Already # Walking Dead: Nebraska # Walking Dead: Triggerfinger # Walking Dead: 18 Miles Out # Walking Dead: Judge, Jury, Executioner # Walking Dead: Better Angels # Walking Dead: Beside the Dying Fire # Walking Dead: Seed # Walking Dead: Sick # Walking Dead: Killer Within # Walking Dead: Say the Word # Walking Dead: Hounded # Walking Dead: When the Dead Come Knocking # Walking Dead: Made to Suffer # Walking Dead: The Suicide King # Walking Dead: Home # Walking Dead: I Ain't a Judas # Walking Dead: Arrow on the Doorpost # Walking Dead: Prey # Walking Dead: This Sorrowful Life # Walking Dead: Welcome to the Tombs # Walking Dead: 30 Days Without an Accident # Walking Dead: Infected # Walking Dead: Isolation # Walking Dead: Internment # Walking Dead: Too Far Gone # Walking Dead: Inmates # Walking Dead: Alone # Walking Dead: Us # Walking Dead: A # Walking Dead: No Sanctuary # Walking Dead: Strangers # Walking Dead: Four Walls and a Roof # Walking Dead: Self-Help # Walking Dead: Crossed # Walking Dead: Coda # Walking Dead: What Happened and What's Going On # Walking Dead: Them # Walking Dead: The Distance # Walking Dead: Remember # Walking Dead: Forget # Walking Dead: Spend # Walking Dead: Conquer # Walking Dead: First Time Again # Walking Dead: JSS # Walking Dead: Now # Walking Dead: Heads Up # Walking Dead: Start to Finish # Walking Dead: No Way Out # Walking Dead: The Next World # Walking Dead: Knots Untie # Walking Dead: Not Tomorrow Yet # Walking Dead: The Same Boat # Walking Dead: East # Walking Dead: Last Day on Earth # Walking Dead: The Day Will Come When You Won't Be # Walking Dead: Go Getters # Walking Dead: Hearts Still Beating # Walking Dead: Rock in the Road # Walking Dead: The Other Side # Walking Dead: Something They Need # Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life # Walking Dead: Mercy # Walking Dead: Monsters Films # Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Notes & Trivia * Grew up in Cherry Hill, New Jersey. * Lived in the United Kingdom during her teenage years and graduated from the University of Winchester/King Alfred's College. * Appeared in cast interviews on the documentary series Talking Dead, hosted by Chris Hardwick. The show is a companion piece to the AMC series The Walking Dead. * Shares a birthday with Charmed and The Big Bang Theory actress Kaley Cuoco. Other works * Lauren's first film work was playing Sister Beatrice in the 2005 movie version of Casanova. External Links * * * * * at Wikipedia * * * References Category:1982/Births